


Corruption

by MeltyCat, Thatredheadedchick12



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatredheadedchick12/pseuds/Thatredheadedchick12
Summary: Two new mutants, a mother and daughter, arrive at the institute for sanctuary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic created from an RP between myself and the co-author. It is still in progress, so please be patient with regards to updates!
> 
> \---
> 
> I play:
> 
> Rachel Taylor  
> Julia Taylor  
> Victor Creed  
> Scott Summers
> 
> The co-author plays:
> 
> Kurt Wagner  
> Rhiley McClain  
> Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin
> 
> All other characters are universally played.

It had been a long journey, but finally they had arrived at the mansion. It was a very nice looking place and it only served to make Julia feel even more nervous. What if they had no more room? What if they weren't good enough? What if they only took in children?

As she and her daughter approached the front door, she hesitated before ringing the bell and turned to her daughter. "Look, I'm not sure what kind of reception we're going to get here. But just be prepared to leave."

"You're not getting any feelings?" Her daughter, Rachel, peered up into her mother's face. Normally her mother could tell what was going to happen before it did. It wasn't a finely tuned art by any means, but she was surprised she'd not used her ability to judge their current situation.

"I haven't looked... I daren't. I supposed I'm just sick of rejection that I hate seeing it before it even happens now."

"Hm, well. Fine. I'll ring the bell." Rachel leaned forwards and rang the doorbell, before adjusting her large coat over her body.

Both of the women were wearing large coats and looked as if they had severely hunched backs, but it was part of their usual public appearance. They would sooner be called Quasimodo out in public than reveal what was underneath freely. It was a dangerous time, after all.

They waited for someone to answer the door, looking at each other awkwardly.

"You think they'll let us stay?"

"I hope so." Julia sighed and pulled her hood on tighter. "If not, I suppose it's back to the drawing board."

"How many places has this been now?"

"I lost count..."

 

Kurt had come to love his time at the mansion. Xavier had welcomed him with open arms. It was the first place he had felt truly accepted, besides the circus and that was saying something.

He had been offered a plave amongst the X-men, but Kurt did not want to partake in any sort of violence any longer. It was against his beliefs. No. He had sinned enough for an eternity...

As he was walking through towards the kitchens, he heard the bell ring. Classes were in session at that moment so he supposed he could help out by answering the door.

He walked over and pulled the double doors open to reveal two hunched females wearing coats. It had to be 90 degrees out! Why would they... Unless to them it was not hot out? Could be a mutation?

"Hello! Vat can i do for you? Are you here to see Xavier? Come on in!" he greeted as he stood aside to allow them entry. The professor would not have let them onto the property had he felt they were a threat after all.

The two women's eyes wandered over the form of the man who had answered the door. They had seen all kinds of mutants on their travels, but he was certainly the most... Blue.

Rachel's eyes widened for a moment, before she cleared her throat and took her first steps into the mansion, her mother following close behind her. Once inside, the two lowered their hoods.

"I suppose this is progress?" Rachel raised a brow to her mother.

"They haven't met us yet..."

"Give it chance. Hey, we got invited in, that's more than the last few places." Rachel turned to look at the blue man before them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel and this is my mother, Julia."

"Is the professor available to talk to?"

"Do you guys take on any age? Or is it just kids and teens? We have no place to stay and we're pretty desperate."

"Rachel!"

"Well, we are!"

Kurt blinked as he tried to keep up with the two talking.

"Vell i am not a teen and the professor gave me a room.. So i do not think they only take kids. The professor is in teaching a class at the moment but classes should be letting out for lunch soon." he said as he shut the doors.

"Vould you like me to take your coats?" he asked as he held his hands out.

The two looked at each other nervously, but felt it would be fine given they were in the presence of another mutant. He would relate, surely. They removed the coats and handed them over.

"Thank you." Rachel brushed down her clothes and looked to her mother. "You see! This might be the place!"

"I'm not going to get my hopes up."

The two looked back at Kurt with a smile and Julia gestured to the mansion's foyer with one hand, while the others adjusted the straps behind her back holding her wings tightly in place. "Have you been here long? What's the professor like?"

"Is he a jerk, because I am seriously fed up of those. One more and I swear I'll scream."

"Don't you dare."

Rachel grinned smugly at her mother. She wouldn't, but she would let her think that she might just do it.

Kurt's eyes flicked from each woman and back again. The two were.... Lively.

"Uh... I have been here for three months now." he said as he hung their coats on a hook and turned back to them. Well. They were certainly not hunched back at all, not in the way he had figured be. "Professor Xavier is actually a very nice man. He... Basically saved me." he said as he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. As he was about to speak again, the bell rang and kids started flooding the halls.

"Oh... Classes have let out so i can take you to the professor if you want?" he gave a nervous smile. "His office is this way. Follow me." he said as he headed in the direction.

As the stream of kids came flooding out, the two women moved closer to each other. They didn't want to be bumped into at all and felt a little uneasy.

"Yes! Yes, please! I think that would be best." Julia held onto her daughter and moved forwards ready for the blue man to lead the way.

Rachel cringed as someone came very close to bumping into her and she let out a small groan. "If these straps break, they owe me new ones."

"We shouldn't need them too long if we DO get accepted here."

"Oh, so now you're thinking positive?"

"Shush."

The door to the professor's office was open and Kurt knocked lightly with the back of his knuckles as he smiled.

"Ah. Kurt. Brought up our new arrivals I see." Charles said as he gave a warm smile. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. And you are?" he asked as he moved his chair from around his desk. Sure he knew their names already... But he also knew it might make the two nervous to know he was a telepath.... Among other things.

Julia led her daughter in and they stood somewhat nervously in front of the man in the wheelchair. "We are Julia and Rachel Taylor. We have no place to go and we have been searching for a safe place for months. We were told you might be able to help, but it seems as if you already have loads of people here."

Rachel nudged her mother. She didn't need to point that out, it could actually put him off letting them stay. "If you have any spare rooms, heck even a utility room, we'd be so grateful."

"We'd be willing to work, of course. We don't expect to be here for free. We're not freeloaders." Julia moved over to the Professor and held out her hand to shake, Rachel doing the same shortly after. They probably should have done it sooner, but they were already trying not to flee and forget they had even suggested anything.

Xavier smiled as he shook their hands. They were frightened. Going through a few basic memories of the past few months, he could understand why they would be apprehensive.

"Can you cook?" asked as he looked over both women. "As it happens, our cook has quit due to personal reasons and we find ourselves one cook short. If one of you could take the position, i would be grateful. Though do not feel obligated. Wether you take the position or not, i have two free rooms more than available to you." he smiled as he looked them over. "So tell me. What are your abilities?"

Kurt stood in the doorway as he watched the exchange with a smile. He knew the professor would not turn them away. It wasnt in his nature, after all.

As he asked if they could cook, Rachel let out a loud snorting laugh. "I can't, but she can. She can cook super well."

"I'm not that good."

"Pish. Your food is ace. I can't do it, but I bet you'll do well." Rachel looked back to the professor. "I can't cook, but I can do a few other things. I suppose knowing out skills might help you decide."

Julia nodded. "We can fly, we can manipulate cells using our hands so that means we can heal and alter things."

Rachel folded her arms. "She's got an extra skill. Precognition. She can sense things that are about to happen."

"I'm not amazing at it though. It's not like I can see the future exactly, more that I get bad feelings when I know something is going to happen, or if something will go well I can tell. You know?" She gestured to her daughter. "She's got a very loud voice. Don't let her scream, she'll shatter your windows."

Xavier smiled.

"Well. A cook and a school nurse then? I am sure the children will love you both. Kurt?" Xavier looked back to the blue mutant.

"Professor?" he asked as he cane closer to the group.

"Show these two to their rooms." he said as an image of where the rooms were popped into his head. He nodded and held his hand out in a "this way" gesture. "Shall ve?" he asked as he looked to the two women. He was excited to have new faces in the castle. They would be on the samr wing he was in, with the rest of the adult mutants with no where to go. The teachers all had their own wing, same as the children, boys and girls having oppisite sides. Julia would have the room two doors down from his, Rachel would have the room across the hall.

School nurse? Great. Rachel pursed her lips. She wasn't about to protest, it was a fair trade after all and they needed a roof over their heads badly. But she was not really the kind of person who went around kissing boo-boos and mopping up puke.

Julia smiled and nodded. "Thank you so very much, you won't regret this!" She snatched her daughter's arm and followed Kurt out of the room, dragging her along like a stubborn puppy.

"A nurse? Me? I don't think I'm going to do very well. I'll probably mess it up."

"Shush. You don't know unless you try." Her mother looked to Kurt. "Thank you very much for your help."

"Yeah... Thanks, Blue." Rachel stared at her surroundings as they went. "We appreciate it. Maybe Ma could even whip something up in the kitchen as thanks when she gets there."

Kurt smiled back at them as he led them down the hall to the elevator. It was the fastest way to the fourth floor after all.

"It really is nothing. I am a true believer in helping those who need it. I do not expect anything in return." he said as the elevator opened up and a couple of kids got off, as well as Piotr.  
"Piotr. This is our new cook and nurse. Julia and Rachel. This is Piotr. Or Colossus." he grinned as he introduced them to the large behemoth of a man. "I am showin them to their rooms." kurt added as Piotr smiled and reached a hand out to shake.

"You like it here. Very nice." he said in his thick russian accent. "And do not let thw amount of kids intimidate. Everyone is very nice."

Their faces must have been a picture as they stared up at the very shiny, metallic man before them.

"Holy crap, you're massive!" Rachel gave him a look over. "I would NOT like to mess with you!"

Julia nudged her with her elbow.

"What? I wouldn't! He'd probably squish me!" She leaned forwards. "Are... You actually metal?" She reached out a hand, but stopped mid way. That would have been very rude of her.

"Don't mind her, she's very loose-lipped."

Piotr laughed a deep, hearty laugh as she gawked and rambled.

"No no, tis okay. Da, I am made completely of metal. Here." he said as he leaned down and flexed his arm so she could test it out.

Kurt watched as the woman nearly gushed over Colossus and smiled. Piotr had a lot of people react to him and usually it was not very positive so he was certain this was a great change of pace for the Russian.

"I am sure we will be seeing lots of each other, yes?" he grinned.

They seemed like very nice people, though he was certain the professor would not have hired them if they were anything but.

She wasted no time in reaching out BOTH hands and latching on. "Holy crap!" She'd seen plenty of mutants, but he took the cake. Him and the man leading them to their rooms. They were both fascinating, interesting... Beautiful, even!

"Well, now you've finished molesting the poor man, I'm sure we can move on to our rooms. I need to dump my things." Julia chuckled and looked to Kurt. "I'm sure you have other things to be doing than babysitting us."

"We'll be around. I guess as a medic and cook we'll be pretty unavoidable." Rachel let go of the man's arm and stepped back ready to continue on, still muttering to herself. "Jesus... So shiny! I could see my damn face..."

Piotr couldnt help but laugh again.

"Thank you. I keep up on buffing out spots." he grinned as he stood at full height and began his decent to the kitchen. He was starving.

"I do not feel i am babysitting." Kurt finally reassured with a smile as he pushed the button again. The elevator doors had closed. Thankfully the lift had not moved and the doors opened up once more. He motioned for the ladies to enter first. "We are on the fourth floor." he mentioned. "Teachers are on the second. Children on the third. They serve three meals a day, but you are always welcome to the kitchens." Kurt explained.

Julia chuckled. "I'd hope so. I think I'll be screwed if I wasn't. Imagine me trying to cook from my room?"

Rachel laughed and snorted. "Yeah... Bedroom burritos."

"Anyway, we really are grateful. Not everywhere has been so welcoming."

"Yeah, some places have been down right dodgy. Dangerous, even. This place looks like the only thing you have to worry about is getting a paper cut off your text books." Rachel leaned against the wall of the elevator and smiled at the man next to her. "What about you? What's your story?"

"Mine? I... Uh ... I vas once apart of a mutant circus. I vas known as The Incredible Nightcrawler! Once the mutant circuses vere made illegal, i had novere else to go... I vas taken in but little did i know i vas used as a pawn to assassinate the president. Ven the professor found me.... I vas uh.... Very vanted. He took me in and had the records scratched." he said as the lift moved. He did not like to recall the terrible crimes of his past... But he would rather these people know the truth in his own words, rather than from the mouth of a stranger. "But... I have repented for my past sins and i hope to continue down the righteous path of God. I am very glad to be apart of this school." he said as the door opened and he motioned for the ladies to get off the lift first before he followed suit. "Not much further."

Rachel flinched visibly. God? Was he serious? He was religious even though he was a... She glanced over at him for a moment. "Gee. Wow. Uh... That's quite the story! I guess you've had it rough. People can be dicks."

Julia raised a brow at her daughter. "No kidding."

"Sorry you went through that. But the circus, eh? That sounds, uh... Fun." She just wanted to deviate from the Christian overtones. "Are you good on your feet?"

They both exited the lift into the hallway and waited for him to show them to the rooms.

Kurt grinned as he took that moment to teleport in front of them in a cloud of black smoke. "Very. Yes." he said as he turned to show them the rooms. They were not far down the hall from the lift. "I suppose you could call me... Quite a showstopper." he grinned as he stopped in front of Julia's room and pulled the key from the door. A signal that the room was unoccupied and handed it to Julia before walking across and doing the same for Rachel's room.

"These are your room keys. They have the numbers on them in case you forget. Lunch vill probably carry on for another hour if you are hungry and if you need anything... I am in this room." he said as he walked down and knocked on his own door.

As soon as he teleported the two women let out small yells of surprise and instantly grasped for each other. Slowly, the released their grip on each other's clothing and wafted the remnants of the cloud away.

"Huh... Sulfur-y." Rachel had never seen teleportation as an ability before, but she knew that smell. "Show stopper indeed, that's quite impressive. I imagine that skill comes in handy!"

As he handed her the key, Julia nodded in thanks. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forwrad to sleeping in an honest to goodness bed!" She instantly zipped in and dumped her things with a loud sigh, leaving Rachel out in the hallway.

"Ah, right across from me, huh? If I snore, come ram on the door, OK?" She smirked and opened the door, wandered in and dumped her stuff. It was a reasonably sized room, not much furniture. A room you could really stretch out in. "Oh sweet bed heaven."

It wasn't long after that they both left their rooms to head to the kitchen. Their last meal had been a long time ago and they needed something. Plus, Julia needed to find out when and where she'd be working. They both met in the hallway and excitedly hugged each other.

"This is amazing!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe it. We finally have somewhere!"

"Don't mess it up, OK?" Julia grinned at her daughter. She didn't mean it. She knew she wouldn't mess it up. Not intentionally, at least.

"Oh, please... If anything it'll be you. I bet in a week you'll probably get in trouble for..." She thought for a moment. "Smooching with someone!"

"Ew, no!"

As soon as he seen them to their rooms, and they left him to check out their rooms, he figured it was safe to go grab some lunch. If they got lost he was sure someone woild help them, but his stomach was growling.

He grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich and headed for a table. The kitchen and dining room themselves were fairly large, but it wasnt where the students ate. Too many to fit in there. That was a large cafeteria off the kitchen/dining room combo. Mostly the adults, teachers and such ate in there.

Storm waved Kurt over and he grinned as he grabbed a coke and went to sit down with his plate.

"Piotr was saying he met some new arrivals? What are they like?" she asked as Jean and Scott sat down as well.

"They are very nice. Seemed to have been through a lot. It's a mother and daughter." he said as he grabbed a chip and plopped it into his mouth.

"I bet you will. I can bet I will walk in on you lip locked with someone. How abut the big guy?" Rae wiggled her brows at her mother.

"No. No thank you. He's more your type. you were cooing after him, after all."

"No I was not! I was just... Impressed!"

"Is that what it's called." Julia chuckled as she made her way to the elevator and waited for Rachel to get in. "Well, if that's your version of impressed, I dread to think how you act when you're actually interested in a guy."

"Probably the same way as you." Rachel stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed. "Terrifed."

Before long they reached thr ground floor and exited, only to find themselves back in the hallway they'd originally entered in. Julia sniffed the air. "Well, I can definitely smell food. I guess we should try this way?"

Rachel nodded and the pair wandered down the hall. It seemed as if the hunch was correct and they found themselves in the kitchen in no time.

"Oh sweeeeet! I am so hungry I could eat an elephant!" Rachel wandered in further and reluctantly looked in the fridge. She hated just helping herself and ended up asking a passing mutant if it was OK if she took one of the sandwiches. Of course, they nodded and she handed one to her mother too.

Storm nudged Kurt a bit as she watched the newcomers enter the room and Kurt looked up, a piece of chicken hanging from his mouth before he slurped it into his mouth. He looked back where Storm motioned and gave a smile as he stood and called the two to wave them over.

Hearing Kurt's voice was actually a welcome sound. At least they wouldn't dine alone in a strange place surrounded by strange people.

"Hey!" Rachel waved her sandwich and moved over with her mother, scooted up a couple of extra seats and plonked down in them.

"We didn't get lost after all." Julia chuckled as she chewed on her food happily.

"Ohhh, this is so damn good. Hey, Ma. You've got your work cut out for you."

Julia rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You saying I can't cook as well?"

"Nope. I'm saying that you'll probably have rival chefs."

Kurt sat down and smiled as the two bickered.

"Julia, Rachel, this is Aurora and Scott." he introduced as he motioned to each.

"You can also call me Storm." Aurora smiled as she held her hand out to shake, then Scott.

"He's also known as Cyclops." Kurt explained. Scott just gave them a smile.

Rachel and Julia shook hands with the group and Rachel gave each of them a funny look. "Storm? Cyclops? I mean... I get it, but...

Julia swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. "Do you all have code names?"

"Yeah, is that a requirement here? Because I'll tell you now, I am no good at thinking of names." Rachel bit into her sandwich and smirked. "And Blue here already took one of the more kick ass names."

If he could, Kurt would be visibly blushing. He was not used to being on the recieving end of a compliment.

"Well, you dont have to if you dont want to. A lot of mutants do though. Completely a personal choice." Storm pointed out as she picked ar her salad a bit.

Kurt listened as he plopped another chip into his mouth and crunched it.

It had been a while since the mansion had adult refugees. A lot of others were stealing looks, some quite obvious, as they tried to figure out who the two women were.

"I suppose it'll come to us, if at all." Rachel finished her sandwich and leaned back in her chair.

"Mmm, yes. I suppose." Julia absentmindedly munched her food as she thought. A mutant name? She supposed that was OK for some, but she would probably allow others to do the honours if they so wished. She had a perfectly good name as it was.

"So, what are your... You know... Uh... Abilities?" Rachel wasn't sure if she was being rude, but with those names she was really curious. Storm? Cyclops? What, did he only have one eye? "I saw Blue's here not long ago. Gotta say I was impressed. Never seen teleportation before."

"Well, I can control the weather, inside or out." Storm explained with a smile before she took a bite of her salad.

"And I shoot a lazer through my eyes. These sunglasses keep me from destroying pretty much everything." Scott explained.

Rachel stared at Scott. "You mean, I'm like... A lense away from getting my face blown clean off? Holy moly."

Julia smiled kindly and brushed herself free of crumbs, sweeping some from the table with her hands. "We both have the ability to alter things on a cellular level, so healing and such is a doddle. Well... Sort of. We're working on it."

"She can tell if something bad or good is going to happen." Rachel pointed with her thumb at her Mom.

"Whose 'she', the cat's mother?"

"Pshhh. OK, fine. My MOTHER can sense stuff before it happens. I have a loud voice. Well, I CAN have a loud voice."

"We can also fly."

"You two have quite the list, dont you?" Storm smiled before taking a bite of her salad. It was going to be nice to have new adults in the mansion. And from Colossus said, they would be staff as well. She was sure the children would love them. They seemed like very nice people.

"It sounds like a list." Julia leaned her chin on her palm. "But we're not skilled in any of it besides flying."

Rachel nodded. "I uh... Yeah, I'm not amazing at keeping the voice thing under control. I have two volumes really. This one and the one where things shatter. It's not fun."

Kurt smiled at the duo before looking to the others. He was also excited to have new faces around. They seemed so down to earth. "So tell me. Vhere vere you living before you came here?" he asked as she bell rang to signal that only 15 minutes remained for the students to enjoy their lunches.

As Kurt asked about where they had lived, Julia let out a small sigh. "We've been randomly moving from place to place. Started down south near Florida, moved slowly north. Never anywhere permanent."

"I think the longest place we stayed was for 2 weeks. Then we got found out. It was a derelict house."

"It's only started recently. Since... People have been more hostile to out kind. Some in our original town saw us as angelic and we helped people when we could. Then they changed their minds."

"That seems to be the pattern, yes." Storm threw her cutlery on her plate. "Well, we better be getting to our classes. It was very nice to meet you both." She and Scott stood to take their plates up to the sinks. Kurt didnt move.

"Vould you like me to show you zhe mansion when we are finished?" he asked as he looked between mother and daughter.

They both waved off the duo as they left for classes and turned back to Kurt.

"Oooo yes! That'd be awesome, thank you!" Rachel leaned forwards over the table with a grin. "This place is amazing and pretty. I've been looking forward to seeing more since we got into our rooms!"

Julie chuckled. "That is, if you don't mind, of course."

"What's the garden like? Think we could stretch our flying skills there, or is it not allowed?" Rachel was feeling constricted in her restraints and needed to have a good stretch out.

"You... Do not have to restrain yourselves at all in the school. I mean i vould not fly too high, but you can fly here." he smiled. He actually could not wait to see their wings. He could sort of see the feathers, but otherwise nothing. Zhere is a gym, ve have a pool... I vill show you everyzing vhen ve finish." he grinned before eating the last bite of his sandwich.

Rachel was feeling very eager to finish and get outside. The idea of stretching her wings was far too tempting.

Her mother tutted as she watched her daughter almost bounce in her seat with excitement. She had to admit, though, she too would be glad for a stretch.

"Well, I'm ready when you are!" Rachel looked to her mother who was batting crumbs off of herself.

"Give him chance to digest."

"Sorry... Yeah. No rush. You finish and, uh..." She gave Kurt finger guns and sank into her seat awkwardly, smooshing her wings by mistake. "Ooyah ouch. These seats are not the most comfortable for people like us."

Kurt was not sure what she meant by that. Perhaps because of her wings?

"Vell I am ready. Let's go. Ve can see zhe gardens first so that you can stretch your vings." he gave a smile as he stood and took his plate up and put it in the sink. "Follow me." he said as he gave a smile and headed for the doors headed for the back yard. "It is quite a large, fenced yard. You are velcome back here any time. In fact, there really is not much of the mansion that is off limits." he explained as he opened one of the glass french doors and motioned for the ladies to exit first.

"You sure? You don't need to uh... Digest a bit longer?" Rachel didn't need to be told twice, she instantly leaped to her feet despite asking the questions.

Julie rolled her eyes. "OK. Well, if you're sure." She got to her feet and nudged her daughter with her elbow, receiving a cheeky grin in response.

They followed him outside and they stopped and stared at the garden that he was showing off. It was a beautiful space and just perfect for their needs. Over in one corner a couple were tossing a baseball back and forth, while the other side had a group sat in a reading circle. It was so quiet, so tranquil.

"Beautiful..." Rachel looked to Kurt. "Is it safe?" She gestured to the straps on her wings.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course it is safe." He motioned for them to continue. He couldnt wait to see what she looked like without restrictions. They. He couldnt wait to see what THEY looked like without restrictions. "You do not have to hide who you are vhile here. You shouldnt hide anyways..." he said, his voice trailing off a bit. No. They should not hide, but he understood.

"Oh PHEW!" Rachel was instantly yanking at her straps and within moments they fell around her ankles. Julie took her time. She'd let her daughter stretch out first. She didn't want to crowd her.

"I am SO relieved!" Rachel stretched her wings out to full length, gave them a few flaps and started itching them with her fingers. "Seriously, I don't recommend wrapping any body part for hours and hours on end. I swear one day we are going to get DVT or something... Not that it'd actually harm us, but boy would it hurt!"

"Don't be dramatic." Julie let her bindings fall to the grass. "It was not as bad as the other month when we were trapped in straps for over 2 weeks!"

Kurt could not help but stare in awe. This beautiful creature really did look like an angel of God.

"I do not recomment flying too high, but we have pleanty of room for you to stretch your wings a bit." came a voice from behind Kurt, causing him to jump and turn to face the professor. "How are you two liking it so far?" Charles asked as he gave the mother-daughter duo a kind smile.

Julie smiled over and gave a small bow of gratitude. "It's great! Amazing! Thank you so very much for allowing us to stay. We promise we won't let you down. We'll earn our keep for sure."

Rachel chuckled and stretched her wings again. "I promise I won't use my voice inside or near the house."

Julie instantly looked to her daughter. "No! You better not either!"

"Look, I don't fancy replacing windows."

Julie looked back to the professor. "May I ask... How long has this place been here?"

"My dear this mansion has been in my family for many generations. Come. We have much to talk about. Dont worry. Rachel is in very good hands." he said as he motioned for Julia to follow him, after giving the two a smile, a mischevious glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie wandered off with the professor. She was confident her daughter would be safe. Even if the man that had given them a tour looked like a demon, he seemed sweet natured. Not threatening in the slightest. Besides, the professor wouldn't have anyone threatening in the mansion... Right?

"Fantastic. What is it you would like me to help in most? Obviously there will be scrapes and scratches, but..." She almost didn't want to ask. "I've heard through the grapevine about... A team? Does that exist?"

Charles gave a smile as Julia asked about the X-men.

"I have a team, yes. They are called X-men. They keep the... Less kindly mutants at bay, as it were." he explained as he moved them inside. "Now i just want to go over a schedule with you while I have a bit of free time. Nothing terribly complex. Just meal times. And i want to introduce you to our head chef, Monty." he explained as they headed for the kitchens once more.

 

"Wow... So it was all true. I... Yes of course!" She followed him keeping her wings tucked in as best as she could. She'd not expected to have to be wandering the halls again and had left her straps on the lawn. "Lead the way. May I ask about Monty? I always like to know about a person so I give a good first impression."

The truth was, she could already sense it was going to go well...

 

"Of course. Monty has been in my employment for many years now. He is the head chef. He is a bit eccentric at times, but he is a good man, and a fine cook. Anything you need to know, he can supply the knowledge." he gave Julia a smile as the door opened to the kitchen and he rolled in to see Monty busy washing dishes.

Monty was a taller, larger mutant. He had six arms and two sets of eyeballs. One pair in the normal place on his faceb the other on the back of his bald head.  
"Professor Xavier, is this my new cook you were telling me about?" he asked as he set about washing, rinsing, and drying dishes all at once.

The sight would have shocked her, but she had seen much stranger mutants in her lifetime. "Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm here to help, you know? Pay my way." She kept her wings tightly in so as not to knock any of the ingredients along the sideboards and held out her hand to shake.

Monty didnt falter once as his back set of eyes looked her over and one of his hands reached back to shake hers.

"Pleasure. Could always use another set of hands." he joked as he turned to give her a cheeky smile. "You any good with a spatula?" he asked as he finished the last dish and grabbed the towel off his shoulder and dried all his hands and he turned to face them. He had a thick humanoid face with a black go-T, which was finely kept.

"Spatula, knives, whatever tools you need me to be. I'm no expert, obviously. But if it's home style meals you want, then I'm your man... Er... Woman, er... Person."

She moved closer and looked down at the work surface he was stood at to see what he was working on.

"I make a mean bolognese."

"Good to know. Are you capable of cooking on a large scale? We have over two hundred mouths to feed after all." he pointed out as he slung the towel over his shoulder and watched as she inspected the sink. "Not all eat at the exact same time, hell not all eat. But we provide regardless."

"I've never cooked on that scale. The most I've ever done was 10, but I'll give it a shot! I'm sure with your help I'll get it down to a fine art, right?"

She looked back at Xavier with a smile.

"I won't disappoint you."

"My dear I am sure you will not. Now, if you will excuse me, i am going to leave you in the capable hands of Monty while I go teach my next class. He will show you where everything you will need is located.

Monty smiled and nodded at the professor's words. He was just excited to have a helper. And a very good looking one at that. Better than the literal swamp monster he had as a sous-chef before.

\---

As Charles led her mother off further into the garden, Rachel wandered closer to Kurt. "You OK? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Kurt swallowed as he looked up at Rachel. "No. No I am fine. You... Are just so beautiful like an angel of God. I just... I am sorry..." he was rambling. He knew he was rambling. Great. "I.... Is there anything else you wanted yo see?" He tried to change the subject. He needed a distraction.

A loud snort left Rachel's lips and she covered her mouth with her hand for a second. "An angel of god? Hah. Wow... I suppose that's nicer than being called a freak." She swatted his arm with a hand. "Stop making me blush like that! I might stay like it!"

She flicked out her primary feathers before bringing her wings in to her back again. She didn't want to smack anyone with them. "Why don't you show me your favourite place?"

"My... Vell I suppose I could show you... But you can not tell anyone about it." he grinned as he walked up closer to her. "May I?" He held his arms out a bit. He would have to teleport them to his spot, after all.

Rachel looked down at his arm. It was then she finally noticed his hands. He had only two fingers and a thumb rather than the standard 4 fingers and a thumb. The closer proximity made her notice a lot more details, in fact. "OK. Um... Sure!" She slowly hooked her arm in his, her eyes fixated on the markings on his skin.

He smiled awkwardly at her as he moved her a bit and pulled her into a hug. He could feel his face heat a bit from the close proximity, before he teleported them to the highest point of the mansion's roof.

"Zhis is vhere I go vhen I vant to be alone vith my thoughts." he explained as he walked over to the edge of the peak and sat down before he motioned for her to join him. From this vantage point, they could easily see the property, including the vast forest which took up the back acreage. 

The sensation was sudden, like she had been surrounded by fog. For a split second, she could see a dark void and just as suddenly, she was up on the roof. She almost shrieked in shock, but managed to hold it together, the only real clue as to her fear being her wings which were trembling a little.

"I... Uh... Yeah. This is..." She pressed her lips together and slowly stumbled to where he was sat, plonked down roughly and tried to stop her wings juddering. "It's beautiful up here. Do you end up here often?"

She snorted. "Oh man, that almost sounded like a lame pick up line. Hah! I mean... Do you end up needing to be with your thoughts here often?"

Kurt gave her a toothy grin as she spoke.  
"I do, yes. It is quiet and peaceful. Quiet is a precious and rare thing in this mansion. Especially if you hang around zhe X-men too long. Zhings are quiet now... But do not expect it to last." he warned as he looked out over the yard, watching kids play about.

"Are you okay? I know zhat teleporting can leave zhe inexperienced a bit... Dazed." he asked as he turned to look her over. He was just so used to it that he doesnt even think about it when others teleport with him.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit... woozy." She rubbed at her forehead and coughed into her free hand. The smell of sulphur still in her nostrils. "Sorry if I'm a bit quiet for a moment. Keep talking though, I'm enjoying hearing about you and this place."

She fanned herself to try and ease the queasy feeling in her gut and attempted a kind smile. Alas, her mouth seemed wonky and she probably looked goofy.

"Oh! Vell if it makes you feel better it vill only last a few more moments. You can fly down instead if you vould rather. I just figured it vould be quicker to get you up here zhis way." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he gave her an innocent smile. "I... Vhat do you vant me to talk about?" his mind was suddenly drawing a blank as he tried to think of something.

To be honest, she didn't care what he spoke about, anything would be good at that moment just to take her mind off of the odd feeling.

"How about more about you. You said something about a circus?"

She was curious, obviously. It wasn't just the sickness.

"Oh! Yes I vas a star in zhe mutant circus. I do miss it sometimes... But at zhe same time... Ve vere not treated zhe best... But ve vere not looked at like freaks. Not in zge same vay as if ve vere valking down zhe street. People enjoyed vatching us." he said as he looked out over the landscape again, though not really seeing anything. He was caught up in his past.

She leaned closer and gave him a quick look over. "I bet they did. You're quite something alright. Hell, I bet you used to rake in the dosh."

Rachel's stomach was easing. He was right, it didn't last long. She was thankful, though. The idea of vomiting on someone who could turn out to be a new best friend would be a disaster.

"See, me... I never really belonged anywhere but my home. My mother kept me indoors most of the time when my mutation happened and I never really got out much. That's why I'm a little awkward, I guess." She beamed. "Ma did go out, but with the overcoat on. People were suspicious."

She nudged him with her elbow. "The world is a funny ol' place. But hey..." She looked over the horizon. "At least I can be myself here. And for the record? You're not a freak. Believe me, I've seen all sorts."

A small gust of wind picked up and rustled the trees surrounding the mansion. It was peaceful, serene. A million miles from the mobs and dirty streets she had fled from.

As she spoke the words, a warm, fussy feeling took over kurt. It was like all his cared were shoved away with her words.

"Vell zhank you. Zhe vorld is a cruel place, but at least here ve do not have to hide. You... You should never hide. You are a beautiful Angel of God. I believe He has brought you and your mozher here for a reason." he gave a smile as he reached out to squeeze her arm reassuredly. He had a feeling that this was just the start of a beautiful friendship.

There it was again. "Seriously, Kurt. I'm no angel of god. I may have the wings, healing ability and loud voice, but I'm no Gabriel." She chuckled to herself and patted the back of his hand. It felt slightly fuzzy against her skin and she almost kept it against his skin too long.

"Pardon me, but... The scars. Can I ask how and why you... I'm sorry if it's forward. I'm just very curious about them, is all. I hope you aren't offended."

Her wings dropped a little. She had no idea if her question was taboo or not to him. Those scars could be from something truly horrific and she'd just brought it up when they were attempting to find peace and quiet.

Way to go, Rach... Way to go.

Kurt was not convinced. There was no way such a beautiful creature was anything but.... However he would drop it as it obviously made her uncomfortable.

There was an odd tingling sensation as Kurt felt her hand on his and he looked down before looking back up to her.

"My scars? I have one for every sin... They are angelic symbols to pardon my crimes against God." he said with a smile as he pulled his hand away. He did not mean to seem rude... He just felt odd making such contact for so long. "As you can see I have quite a few..."

She stared at him, then apologised with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare. I just find them very... Beautiful and oddly familiar." She tilted her head. "One for every sin, huh? Besides what you told me before, you seem like such a nice person. I can't imagine you sinning enough to have all..." She gestured. "These."

Despite his devilish appearance, he genuinely did seem sweet and almost timid to a degree. Perhaps his past really was weighing on him so heavily.

"We can change the subject if you want. I didn't mean to make you feel weird."

Kurt gave her a smile.  
"It is ok. I am not ashamed of my past. It is who I am and I have risen above it... But we all have our skeletons." he shrugged as he looked out. "But yes. Let us talk of lighter zhings. How old are you of you do not mind? You can not be that old."

 

Nov 30, 2018 at 9:25pm  
Quote  
Edit  
like  
Post Options  
Post by Melty on Nov 30, 2018 at 9:25pm  
"I hear you there. I've done things I'm not proud of, but it's shaped who I am. No point in getting hung up on it. So long as you acknowledge it and move on, you know?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze. "My age?" She swallowed somewhat loudly and her voice broke as she spoke once again. "I-I'm um... 26. Another reason I'm feeling a bit awkward about being around so many young people. Yeah! That's... That's it. I mean... Don't get me wrong..." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm feeling very welcome, but I do feel a bit out of place with the age ranges of all the students. I have no doubts the other adults feel similar though, right?" Her eyes darted around a little, but she tried her best to stay calm. 

"Ah. You vill get used to it. It does get a bit nerve-racking at times, but you will forget all about it soon enough. Zhe kids dont even bat an eye at new people. Trust me. You vill be fine." he grinned. "Come. Let me show you more of zhe mansion. Vould you....vant to fly down? Or I can teleport us?" he offered as he stood and held his arms out as though he were offering a hug.

She got to her feet, flapping her wings a little to get herself balanced properly. "I suppose you could. If we are going to be friends, I'll need to get used to it, right?"

She offered a small wink and moved closer, slowly slipped her arms around his chest and attempted to focus on something besides the fact that they were ridiculously close at that moment. Physical contact was something that was a little alien to her and she felt like exploding.

"Whenever you're ready."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and teleported them to the rec room. A couple kids shot a glance their way, but otherwise his teleporting went unnoticed. Or at least no one cared.

"Zhis is zhe recreational room. A lot of zhe kids come here to unwind." he said as he slowly let her go.

In the room was a pool table, foosball, a few pinball and arcade game machines, a large flat screen with several sofas around it, they had game consoles hooked up and everything.

She uncurled her arms from around him and folded her wings up as best as she could so she didn't whack anyone.

"Wow... It's cosy! Look at everyone!"

A kid with three eyes peered over the back of the couch and blinked each eye one after the other, before plopping back down properly to watch TV again.

"Curfew is at nine so after zhat zhis room is for adults only." 

"Adults only, huh? That sounds a bit..."

She stopped herself. They'd only just met. No need to sour it with awful jokes.

"Oh yes. A lot of adults come to unvind."

Phew! It had gone over his head.

"Unfortunately Xavier frowns upon alcohol. I do not partake myself, aside from maybe a bit of vine, but i do not condemn the act." he shrugged as he walked past a girl with glistening light blue skin and nodded with a smile. "Vhat do you like to do for fun?" he asked as he walked up to the unoccupied pool table. "Do you play?" he asked as he motioned to the table.

She shook her head as she watched his every move. When he walked he seemed doubled over somehow, his tail balancing his body very well. His feet thudded against the wood floors and made padding sounds against the rug by the pool table.

"Not in a long time. I don't seem to recall the last time I had fun. It's just been a lot of running the last couple of years."

She smiled at the child and looked back to Kurt. "What about you. How do you play?"

She instantly corrected herself.

"Um, I mean... What do you do to pass the time besides, uh... What we did earlier."

A couple of heads turned.

"Fuck's sake."

As he swore, Kurt crossed himself, muttering a few sacred words. He kissed his cross before he looked up to reply.

"I... Do not do much. I read. I vatch. I observe. And I play pool." he grinned as he began racking the balls. "I do enjoy zhe company of Storm and the others. Zhey vere my first real friends." he shrugged as he reached back to the pole rack with his tail and grabbed a stick. He rolled it across the table with the tip of his tail to test it as he continued to fix the balls and once satisfied, he picked it up and offered it to Rachel with a smile. "Do you prefer to break?"

As he swore, Kurt crossed himself, muttering the words before he kissed his cross, before he looked up to reply.

"I... Do not do much. I read. I vatch. I observe. And i play pool." he grinned as he began racking the balls. "I do enjoy zhe company of Storm and the others. Zhey vere my first real friends." he shrugged as he reached back to the pole rack with his tail and grabbed a stick. He rolled it across the table with the tip of his tail to test it as he continued to fix the balls and once satisfied, he picked it up and offered it to Rachel with a smile. "Do you prefer to break?"

He gave a her a smile as he watched her break. He watched as the balls scattered. None sinking, though.

"I... Have done more zhan vatch my life fly by. It is a welcome thought at zhis point." he said as he leaned down and aimed the cue for a solid blue to the corner.

"To zhe corner zhere." he called as he lined up his shot again and took it. He smirked as it sank into the hole with a satisfying thud. "I must say you look very young to be mid twenties. I vould have guessed teens still." he said as he leaned down to eye up the 1 ball.

She could have sank through the floor as she listened to him talk and watched as closely as she could to get her mind off the feeling of almost being rumbled.

"Ah? Heh. I uh... I guess that's a compliment! Thank you."

The 1 ball was going to be an interesting shot. She hoped he was too distracted by that to ask further about her age. It was a tricky subject, but she would get to it later.

"Nice shot."

He managed to sink the 1 but managed to back himself into a tricky shit.

"Zhank you." he grinned as he moved over to line up again. Nothing. Absolutely shit.

He leaned down and just smacked the ball, causing the table to change up once more. "I have had a lot of time to practice." he joked as he stood back and leaned on his cue as he watched.

"So vhere are you originally from zhen? Vhere vere you born?" 

She couldn't help the small smirk on her face as he ended up in an awkward position. She might have a chance at winning.

"Looks like it." She leaned over to get ready for her next shot, looked down the cue and hit the ball. It collided and clacked against the target, but the ball simply bounced from cushion to cushion.

"England, originally. Many years ago. We uh..." She shut up and raised a brow as the ball came to a stop right next to the pocket. "Ugh! Would you look at that!"

Kurt couldnt help the chuckle that escaped. "Stolen from you, I say." he teased as he moved to take up his next move.

"England? I should have known from zhe accent. It is zhere." he grinned. "No doubt you can guess vhere I hail from." he grinned as he took his sjot and the ball hit the corner pocket and smacked it just right to where it bounced back out. He grumbled a string of German as he cursed the ball's very existance. "I actually ended up in Canada and wound up down here." he said as he stood back so she could take her shot.

"Oh, I sure do. Verzeihen Sie. Ich spreche Deutsch." She probably should have mentioned it before, but she would let slip bits when she got to know him a little better.

She bent over the table and lined up her next shot, sinking the ball with a triumphant fist pump and a slight wing flutter.

"Aha! One down... Your turn Blue."

He mentally berated himself as his eyes lingered on her backside a little longer than what could be deemed appropriate. He silently asked God's forgiveness as he tried to look everywhere but... well, butt.

As she spoke, it was a welcomed distraction. He was actually pleasantly surprised that she could speak a little German. He was about to say something, when she mentioned that it was his turn.

"Ah mein fraulein you are mistaken. You got a ball in. It is still your turn." he pointed out as he motioned for her to continue. "Ve are playing eight ball. Not nine." he grinned.

"Oh... OH!" She straightened up and flushed a little pink. "I told you I was rusty. Yikes."

She moved around the table and leaned back over to line up her next shot, but the ball bounced and didn't sink as she'd wanted it to.

"OK, NOW it's your turn, Blue. Just try not to show me up too bad."

After a small chuckle, she attempted a deadpan face. "No, but seriously, don't hold back. Don't be gracious and let me win. I hate that."

"I vouldnt dream of it." he grinned as he moved over to the other side of the table and checked his options.

Of course he wouldnt go easy on her... He just wasnt going to take it so seriously was all.

"So tell me more about yourself. Vhat are your hobbies? Vhat do you do for fun? I know yiu said you have been on zhe run, but surely it has not alvays been so?" he asked as he took his shot and sunk another solid. He grabbed the chalk with his tail and applied it to the tip before he blew it off and continued on.

Rachel watched as he chalked his cue and leaned on the tip of hers with both hands and her chin resting on top. "Fun. Fun fun... Let's see, uh... I used to like to dance. Not that I was any good. I enjoyed sketching, writing, that sort of thing. Nothing special. I also used to love night flights. When it was safe, I loved hopping out the window and just flying into the night. Gliding over streets and watching the gas lights from the windows slowly turn off as people went to bed. It was magical."

The doors opened and Kurt looked back to see Colossus enter. He gave the Russian a smile of acknowledgement as he took position once more.

"Ah. There you are. Charles said you took our new Nurse on tour of mansion. Who's winning?" he asked as he looked the table over.

Kurt took his shot and missed.

"I am." 

"Heyyyy! Big guy! I was wondering when I'd see you again. How do you do?" She smiled over and waved.

She mentioned gas lighting? Kurt raised a brow, but could not ask about it as she greeted Colossus.

"I am well, thanks. And how are you liking mansion? It suit you?" he asked as he came to stand besides her and crossed his arms as he watched her. It was nice to have a bit of new blood in the mansion. They had not really had many new adults in the mansion since Kurt had shown up.

Kurt rest his hands on his cue as he leaned into it a bit as he watched the two interact.

"It's great! Blue here has been giving me the grand tour. It's really something. But now he's thrashing me at this." She chuckled and leaned over the table to line up her next shot.

"Do you play, or do you watch?"

She did find everyone in the mansion fascinating, but she had never in her life seen so many varied and beautiful mutants before. She had seen a fair few, but the gifts on display in the mansion where spectacular.

"Or do you prefer other stuff?"

"I read. I write. I watch. But i will play next game if no one else claim." he grinned as he watched her take her shot.

On one hand kurt was excited because Rachel was fitting in so well, but at the same time a more greedy side of him wished he could just keep her to himself. He had no idea where that feeling even came from. He was not a jealous man in any way.

"It vill probably be me you are against." he grinned as he watched Rachel.

"Heyyyy. Don't sell me so short. I might pull it back." She looked back down the cue and sunk a ball. "See! I'm not done for yet!"

After moving around to the other side of the table next to Kurt, she nudged him out of the way gently with her hip to get a better angle.

"You watch. I'll be sure to practice more and beat you for sure if I end up losing this one. You can be sure of that."

She missed the pocket, but she let out a laugh regardless and gestured to Kurt with a thumb. "Maybe you will end up against him."

He was not expecting her to nudge him with her hip and it nearly knocked him off balance as he moved out of her way.

"Crazier sings have happened." he teased as he walked around to line up a shot. He took his aim, hit his ball, but missed his target.

"Zhen again vith the vay i am playing today..." he mumbled.

Colossus couldnt help the smirk that formed as he shook his head. This was probably one of the worst games he saw Kurt play. Either he was letting the girl win, or he was distracted. And who wouldnt be? She was quite a looker. A bit young for his taste... She could not be 20 at the oldest after all, but she was a beautiful woman, as was her mother.

"You're fine, you're fine. It's not like this is a serious match, right?"

She leaned over to take the chalk and dusted the tip of her cue, before lining up her next shot. The ball went in and she grinned widely up at the two men.

"Let's see if I can make another, huh?"

She went for the next ball and that too went in. No one was more shocked than her.

"Surely not a third..." She bent over again, her wings high in the air with anticipation, but the ball bounced off the sides and clacked into another before it reached the pocket.

"Darn... I jinxed myself."

Kurt grinned as he moved into position and sized up his shot. He had three balls at this point. She had 4. It honestly could be anyone match.

As he went to shoot, Piotr spoke, causing him to lose his concentration and he sunk the cue ball.

"So where you from?"

Kurt glared back at Colossus, who gave him a playful smirk. Oh. So that was how he wanted to play eh?

Rachel looked over and pointed at herself. "Me? Oh, uh... Originally England. But we travelled north from Florida over the past few years."

She grinned as Kurt missed the shot and tutted. "Too bad, Blue. Maybe the next one?"

As she leaned over the table, she spread her wings deliberately so it would block his view and sank her next ball.

"Ahaaaa. Jolly good!"

Kurt shot colossus a look as she took her shot. As she spread her wings, he missed her taking her shot.  
"Yes. Right. Jolly good." he rolled his eyes with a smile as he watched her. She was so... Endearing. It was a breath of fresh air. He truly felt that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Jolly good, huh?" colossus teased as he watched her. "You have come long ways for reprieve. I hope you have found what looking for." he said as he headed for the door. "If need anything, I am here as well. I just need to go fix something I remember. I be back later for match." 

"Thanks! I hope we can be friends too!" She waved him off and looked back to Kurt. "He's such a nice guy! I bet if I'd have met him on the street I'd have been terrified, but he's such a..."

She leaned over for her next shot and missed. "Oof! Wow... Teddy bear, I guess."

She straightened up and drooped her wings. "Your turn. I guess my luck ran out there. Must have been the celebrating jinxed me again."

As she leaned against the wall beside the pool table, she crossed one leg over the other in a relaxed pose. Surely Kurt had her beat for sure. But it didn't matter. They were bonding and that was special to her. She hadn't had a genuine friend besides her mother in such a long time.

"Teaches you to gloat." he teased as he walked up to take his shot. He gave her a wink as he cleared the table. He called the 8 ball and sank it.

"I believe zhat is game." he grinned as he set the stick on the table. "Did you vant to play again? Or did you have other ideas?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Ohhhh! You beat me! Oho!" She held out her hand for him to shake on a job well done and chuckled.

"Other ideas? I don't really have any myself. Unless you can think of anything. I'm all ears."

She tucked her wings in carefully and moved over to put the cue away. "Though, didn't the big guy say he wanted the next round? Looks like you're a wanted man."

She offered her own cheeky wink, though not as suave as his. In fact, it looked more like someone had blown dust in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and eventually Colossus returned for his game against Kurt. After it had ended, with a win to Colossus, Kurt had asked Rachel to go have food together. Julia had helped Monty and she had impressed the hell out of him. She kept up quite nicely despite only having 2 arms.

Kurt had enjoyed dinner, inviting Rachel and her mother to come eat with him and his friends once more. It was a fantastic evening and he almost didn't want it to end. In fact, he sat in his room twiddling his thumbs as he mulled over an idea. The sun was just starting to set .. He looked to the clock beside his bed. It was nine and it was curfew for the kids. 

He walked out of his room and over to Rachel's door, hoping the winged beauty was still in her room.

"Fraulein Rachel, are you in zhere?" he called as he rapped on the door with a knuckle.

She was indeed in her room and was considering heading down to the library to dig out a book to read before bed, but was somewhat startled by the knock. When she heard Kurt's voice, though, she calmed a little. Usually, in the past, door knocks were never a good thing.

She hopped off her bed and wandered to the door. Once open she smiled brightly.

"Helloooo! Guten Abend! Is everything OK?"

He returned the greeting with a smile.

"Ja, everyzhing is fine. I vas wondering if you vanted to accompany me to grab a bit of icecream and vatch the sunset?" he asked with a smile.

He knew this poor woman had not been shown any sort of kindness in the past. He had decided early on that he needed to change this. She and her mother both were sentient beings and they needed to be shown that they should be treated as such. He would do everything he could to make this woman feel welcome.

Ice-cream and... Sunset? It had been a while since she had enjoyed one so freely and she simply couldn't pass up the chance.

"Y-Yes! Of course! Kitchen first, or..."

She scrabbled a little inside the doorway, before stepping forwards and closing it behind her, almost trapping her wings in the process. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so eager...

"I... Um... That is, of course, if you want to. Oh, gosh darn, listen to me. I'm doing it again. You wouldn't have asked if you didn't... Ugh. Don't mind me."

She hopped forwards, comfortable in the new white vest top and grey sweats that had been provided in the room and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Yes. Kitchen first. Come on." He held his arm out. "Unless you want to walk?" he raised a brow. Either way was fine with him, but if they didnt hurry they would miss the colors. He wanted her to see them so badly. Bring a bit of beauty into her life. There did not seem to be enough of it.

She instantly leaped towards him and latched onto his arm tightly. "Yes! Yes, let's do it your way. It'll be quicker! plus, I might get used to it more. Though, next time..."

She grinned widely. "It's my turn to transport YOU!"

She couldn't allow him to do it for her with zero payback, after all. That wouldn't be fair.

Oh how she hoped they would have more flavours than vanilla. She was never a fan...

He grinned down at her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. With a BAMF they were in the kitchen. "I... Never have cared for flying i am afraid." he said as he slowly released her and walked towards the freezer. There was currently no one in there. A rare occassion.

"Zhey have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cones already made up. It must have been vhat Monty served for dessert tonight for the younger ones." he said as he pulled out a tray and grabbed a strawberry cone, then offered her the tray to pick.

He grinned down at her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. With a BAMF they were in the kitchen. "I... Never have cared for flying i am afraid." he said as he slowly released her and walked towards the freezer. There was currently no one in there. A rare occassion.

"Zhey have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cones already made up. It must have been vhat Monty served for dessert tonight for the younger ones." he said as he pulled out a tray and grabbed a strawberry cone, then offered her the tray to pick.

She reached for a strawberry one and chuckled. "Not a fan of flying, you say? I wonder if I could help you out with that. I bet you have to at some point, right?"

Without another word, she latched onto him again ready to head to see the sun go down. She assumed it would be back at his favourite spot he'd shown her earlier in the day.

"By your leave, Mister Blue."

She just hoped she didn't end up getting ice-cream on his clothing when he grabbed her.

He smiled and watched out for her icecream as he took ahold of her in a sort of side hug. They teleported to his spot and he sat down at the edge. The skies were breathtaking this evening. So full of colors as the sun began to sink on the horizon.

As soon as they'd arrived, she took a moment to try and stop her head from spinning and sat herself down on the roof, stretched her wings fully out and smiled up at him.

"I do not think i vill have a reason to fly. I have before in zhe past, but i vould much rather teleport. As long as i know vhere i am going, i can get zhere in a matter of seconds." he grinned before he took a lick of his icecream. Oh that hit the spot. "But perhaps.... If you vant too, i vill give it a go." he shot her a smile before he took another lick.

"I won't push it, don't worry. If you don't want to, there's no issues."

The scent of sulfur lingered for a moment and she waited for it to disappear fully before taking a long lick of her ice-cream.

The sky was amazing. Such fire, such gorgeous colours. It cast a bright orange hue onto everything it touched. She looked over and noted that his skin was tinged with it. He almost looked dark green-ish.

"This is great, thank you. I'm much obliged to you. For everything."

"Hey dont vorry about it. Zhat is vhat friends do, right?" he grinned before taking another lick.

"How is your mozher doing? Is she liking vorking vith Monty?" he asked as he stared out over the back yard. It really was so peaceful.

She nodded as she took another lick, followed by a bite. "Mmm. Yes. She said so anyway. She's usually pretty up front about things, so I think if she wasn't happy she'd have been in my room by now complaining about it." She paused and looked over. "Not that she'd ever shirk her responsibilities, of course. She's the kind that puts up and shuts up. Just complains to me."

She looked back out to the sky and patted the spot right next to her for him to sit if he so wished.

"Do you think... Our stay will only be temporary?"

He smiled as he scooted over to sit next to her.

"Nein. Zhe professor vould not just kick you out. Zhis is a safe haven for all mutant kind. I believe zhat you can live here as long as you vould like to." he said as he leaned over to nudge her with his shoulder.

She was so.... Down to earth. He found that she was just so easy to talk to. It was really hard to find people like that these days. In his experience, they did not seem to last long in his life... So he would hold on to this shred of pure happiness while he could. God willing, maybe he has found a new friend for life.

She slowly relaxed her wings and they began to fall downwards around him without her even realising it until she felt the pressure of his tail and shoulder against her feathers. She instantly flicked them up again and apologised.

"Sorry... They are so big and cumbersome sometimes. Anyway... I hope so. I like it here. It's not like home, but... It will be home when I make it that. You seem to be helping me do just that. I'm very grateful for your friendship."

She licked her ice-cream as the last few rays shone through the clouds in a terrific light display, the edges of the clouds shining like strands of gold.

"Ich möchte mich recht herzlich bedanken... "

"I told you. It is not a problem. If you need anyzhing i am here for you." he grinned as he threw an arm around her and pulled her close as best as he could. It was a friendly gesture, but it seemed to stir something within him that he didnt quite know what to make of.

After a minute he let her go before biting into his cone.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked as the sun finally sank fully beneath the horizon and the last lights of the day began to fade.

She let out a loud laugh as he grabbed her and hooked both arms around his chest under his arms. It was a comfortable, platonic gesture and it made her heart soar as if it had wings of its own.

"No plans besides waiting to see when my schedule starts. What about you? Do you have anything on? If you don't we should totally do something together! That is... Unless you're getting a bit sick of me. That can happen."

She laughed nervously and bit into her cone in much the same manner as he had done, the wafer crunching loudly.

"Nein fraulein I dont zhink i could tire of you." He smiled at her kindly. "I do not have much of a schedule. I vill help children with their studies, help the X-Men vhen i am needed, but othervise i do not have much of a purpose here." he shrugged. "Perhaps ve can go for a valk in the voods? It is quite a scenery back zhere." He smiled before plopping what little of his cone was left into his mouth.

She nodded. Woods. Woods sounded nice. She loved woods. Though, some of the woods she'd walked through in her past were not at all friendly. This time, though, this time would be different and she almost couldn't wait.

"That sounds simply spiffing! I mean, uh... Amazing, yes. I will look forward to it."

She crunched more of her cone until she reached the end. In the tip was a chunk of chocolate. It had been so long since she had had ice-cream that she had no idea that was even a thing and she groaned happily. "Ohhh wow. MMM. Chocolate tips!?"

Spiffing? This one sure used a lot of odd terms. Perhaps it was a brittish thing? It had to be.

"Yes, Monthy like to put the chocolate on zhe bottom. It makes for a pleasant end to an otherwise dull flavored cone." he grinned before he let her go. The last lights had left for the day and they were shrouded in darkness. "Vould you like to go back now?" he asked as he stood and reached a hand out to help her up.

She took hold of his three fingered hand and hauled herself to her feet, her wings flapping lightly to assist her. "I don't mind... I mean... Night time is my favourite. What about you? You can go if you want. I think I'd like to do something I've not done in a while and enjoy the night time."

She looked upwards and watched as the sky darkened to a deep purple, before finally fading to a dark navy blue, stars pricking the darkness like glitter.

"Hard to think this is the same sky as all those years ago."

He blinked as he watched her stare longingly at the night's sky.

"You talk as zhough you are much older zhan you say." he shot her a sly smirk. It made sense after all. She looked so young and yet she talked as thougj she were from a different timeline. He doubted she would actually confirm it though.

"So... Go. Fly. No one vill hurt you here. Zhere isnt anyone for miles around. I can tell zhat is what you long for."

She opened her eyes and looked into his almost started over his comment. She really needed to work on her language. She didn't want to keep putting her foot in it. "I... I'm just..." When he suggested she should go fly, she was relieved she had a distraction. "I can't just leave you here, that would be rude of me. I mean, I would love to go for a fly, but... Perhaps I should wait until we part ways. Just to be polite?"

She couldn't see all too well, but his eyes shone gold in the darkness. It was eerie, but she found it fascinating. It was a beautiful colour.

"Your eyes are so glowy. Can you see well in the dark?"

He raised a brow as he spoke nearly laughing at her comment.

"Glowy? Yes, actually, i can see quite vell. And if you insist on waiting until we part ways... Perhaps we should say goodnight? You need zhis. I can tell." he grinned before reaching in and hugging her. "It is nice to have met you, fraulein and i look forvards to many years of friendship to come." he said before he pulled away.

"Oh I'd hate to cut it shor-" She was cut off by his hug and she took a moment to realise. When she did, she curled her arms around him. It was then she inhaled and her nostrils were filled with his scent. It was very strong. How had she not noticed it so strongly before? Was she just not paying attention?

But, oh it was rather enjoyable. It was a mixture of spice, what smelled like incense, a smoky hint and what she could only assume was the lingering smell of the results of teleportation. It reminded her of bonfires and mulled wine from years ago and she almost hated to pull away.

"OK... I, um... Goodnight. I hope you rest well. I am glad to have met you too."

She smiled and stood back to give him some room before she gave an almighty flap and lifted up into the sky. Oh, the freedom! She flapped and climbed higher until she could see the moon-kissed grounds of the mansion and beyond. Beautiful...

He knew she couldmt see but he waved her off as he watched her fly high into the sky. He couldnt help but watched for a moment before he teleported back to his room.

He started his nightly routine with a little extra pep in his step. He was happy. Content. He was glad to have made a new friend. And it was somrone who seemed so... Down to earth, in a manner of speaking.

As he went to bed that night, that beautiful winged angel invaded every inch of his brain. He couldnt wait to see what God had planned for the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kurt awoke feeling well rested. Best sleep he had gotten in a long time.

He showered, got ready for the day, and headed out for breakfast. He wanted to see if Rachel wanted to accompany him, but he was unsure of how late she had stayed out and it was quite early. Perhaps she was still asleep?

No. He would let her be for now.

He teleported to the kitchen and helped himself to the provided hot cakes, sausage, bacon and eggs. He was starving.

Julia was down in the kitchen already helping out Monty and saw Kurt come in. She gave a wave and called over to him.

"Hey Kurt! How are you today? I hope my daughter didn't give you too much trouble. Sorry I had to split from the tour, the Professor needed to talk to me."

She moved closer, acting almost shifty, before secretly pressing something against his tray. "To say thanks." She walked off, the blueberry muffin on his tray fresh out of the oven sat staring at him from where she'd left it.

"Oh! Good morning Julia! She really is no trouble at all. Ve had fun." he grinned as she slipped the blueberry muffin on his tray. Ohhhh it was still hot too.

"How are you enjoying vorking in zhe kitchens?" he asked as he took a seat up at the bar so that he could talk with her. "I see monty hasnt chased you out." he grinned.

"Hey I heard that!" he snapped with a smirk as he worked on flipping 30 pancakes, a spatula in each hand.

Julia was busy cooking more bacon and grinned over to Kurt over the work station. "It's great. Can't complain. A lot more work than I'm used to, but that's to be expected."

She moved some cooked bacon to the pan under the heat lamp and leaned next to the bar Kurt was sat at.

"You had fun? Well, I'm glad. It's about time she had a bit of fun in her life... You want extra bacon? I think me made a bit too much to be honest."

"Ve did. I am glad i could make her smile. It did not sound like she has dont much of zhat the past months." he stated before he took a bite of bacon.

He put his hand up as he declined.

"No.. You vould be surprised. Zhere are over 200 kids and many adults. Besides, i only take vhat i need." he gave her a smile as he chewed his bacon strip with satisfaction. It was quite delicious. Had the perfect crunch to it.  
"I vas going to see if she vould like to accompany for breakfast, but i did not vant to vake her. She vent for a fly and I am unsure of the time she got in." 

"She's probably still in bed, lazy lump, She enjoys her sleep a lot. But..." She leaned over to him. "I bet with you around she'd be up and at 'em in minutes." She offered a cheeky wink and moved back to the pan on the stove that had eggs boiling in it.

Kurt smiled, though was a little confused. How would he make a difference? 

"You should just go for it next time." Julia then looked to Monty. "Boiled eggs are done. Who was it that wanted them?"

Monty pointed through the window. "Miss Abigail. That's all she will eat for breakfast. She's the little one out there with the antlers. I know you wont mean to but be mindful not tp stare she's self conscious. We just got her to stop filing them." he stated as he fliped a bunch of pancakes on the plate.

"Filing th... The poor little sausage!" Julia swooped over to where the girl wandered over and smiled as she handed over the boiled eggs. She was adorable and she really hoped she could find the confidence to accept herself soon. Not that she could talk. She'd spent years hiding.

Once she was finished, she made her way back over to Kurt. "I bet she's awake by now. Why don't you go say hi when you've done eating?" After a small wink, she moved to join Monty over at the stove.

Kurt nodded as he chewed his hot cake happily. They were quite delicious that morning. He wasnt sure what Monty did differently, but they were heavenly.

After he cleared his plate, he set it in the sink before bidding the two farewell for now. In a puff of smoke he teleported to just outside Rachel's door and rapped lightly against the wood.

"Mein fraulein are you avake?" he called before he waited for an answer.

The door opened slowly to reveal a dark room. The curtains were still closed and Rachel peered out the crack looking tired still in her nightwear.

"Hm? Oh... Kurt. Hi." With a yawn she stretched a little. "What time is it?"

She had no idea of the time. She hadn't bothered to look at the clock or anything else besides the door she was about to open when the knock had woken her up. She didn't want to leave a bad impression on the first morning, but she'd been very tired.

"Sorry, I... guess the relief just overwhelmed me and I made up for months of lost sleep. Do... You want to come in?" She moved to one side as she rubbed at her eye with a hand.

"It is about nine in zhe morning." he said as he walked in to her room. He felt a little strange. After all, she had just woken up. He didnt want to be rude though.

It was very warm in her room.

"If you vant to go back to sleep I can come back later?" he offered as he looked back at her. It was dark, but it didnt bug him any. He could see just fine.

She yawned again and moved over to her bed, flopped down on it face first and stretched her wings upwards. "Nah... Nah. Gimmie a few. I'll be up in a sec. I guess I should have not stayed out so late."

She moved so she was on her side and grinned over to him in the dark. "It's funny how you can probably see everything and all I can see is your outline and your eyes."

He grinned as she spoke. She was right. He could see every detail as though it were light out.

"I seen your mozher this morning. She seems to be fitting in nicely helping Monty. Zhey make quite zhe team it seems." he said as he moved over to sit in a chair next to her dresser. "I hope zhat you will find yourself falling into place just as vell. I zhink you will make a great addition to zhe staff." he grinned as he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

She lifted her head a little and smirked over at the dark shape and piercing golden eyes watching her. "Oho. Is she now. You don't think there's something going on already do you?"

She wiggled her brows, but stopped and sat up fully, stretched again and drew her wings in tightly to her back. "Well, so do I. Hope I fit in, I mean. I'm not so sure about the staff part yet, I've yet to see that side of things. Anyway... Give me a second and I'll be dressed."

She hopped to her feet and grabbed for her clothes. "Uh... Mind turning away a sec? I mean... Just until I can get my top on and everything?"

"I.... do not zhink in that way, no." he gave her a knowing grin. "At least from vhat I could tell. Vouldn't it be too soon? Zhey just met after all." he pointed out as he watched her rise.

"I really zhink zhat the children vill love you and your mozher equally. Zhey really are not as vicious as most teenagers can be. I zhink it is because they all have had it rough, you know? Ve all have a story to tell." he pointed out as he stood. As he was asked to turn around, he looked like a dear in headlights.

"Oh! You sure you... don't... okay..." he said as he turned and felt his face instantly heat. There was about to be a naked woman in the same room with him. Same. Room. "I... I'll just..." And with that he poofed into the hallway. He let out a heavy, relieved sigh as he tried to slow his racing heart.

The fact that he poofed surprised her in one way, but not in another. She quickly dressed and made her way out into the hallway. "There, all done. Sorry about that. So, where to now?"

She felt a little guilty. Inviting him in, but then him feeling as if he needed to escape. Perhaps in future she would head to the bathroom with her clothes. It would save embarrassment. His, at least.

He turned and smiled sheepishly at her as she spoke.

"Vell are you hungry? I have already had breakfast, but ve can definitely go to the kitchen. Zhen maybe that valk through the voods?" he suggested as he held out an arm. "Ve can teleport or ve can valk. Up to you." he grinned.  
"I'm not actually that hungry. I don't usually eat when I just wake up, so no worries there." She locked her door behind her and crammed the key into her pocket.

"So, the woods sound great right about now. It might even work up an apetite. It's... still part of the mansion grounds, right? I mean, we aren't going off campus or anything?"

Surely he wouldn't be up for it if it was dangerous, but she felt she should ask anyway. Some locations were still a mystery to her.

"Zhe professor owns a lot of land around here... Perhaps ve could pack a lunch then?" he gave her a grin. A picnic in the woods sounded like such a lovely plan. He did love the woods and being in nature. It felt so natural. He loved the sounds, the smells, the wildlife... Yeah. Picnic in the wild sounded like a heck of a plan. And he could show her all the nice areas in the woods surrounding the mansion.

That sounded great. The woods. Finally, nature she could enjoy wthout fear of being captured, or killed in. A place she could enjoy with someone who seemed a very good candidate for a friend. No... Dare she even think it? ... Best friend? She couldn't get her hopes up too much, but the thought alone made her giddy.

"Yes! Lets do that, a much better plan." She held out her arms, but looked a little awkward. Did he want to teleport them, or just walk? She wasn't sure, but she hoped he wouldn't leave her hanging for too long.

"We doing it your way?"

He grinned as he walked up and hugged her a little tighter than usual as he teleported them to the kitchen. 

"What do you zhink you vould like for lunch zhen?" he asked as he opened the fridge just as Monty started to clean up his stations.

"Hey Julia, your daughter finally showed up." he called to her through the window to the student cafeteria.  
Julia popped her head up over the work station and saw Rachel clinging to Kurt looking a little dazed as he opened up the fridge. A sly sort of grin formed on her face.

"It has risen! Risen from the tomb!"

"Mother, that's no way to talk about Ku-"

"You, you ninny!"

"Oh..."

Julia chuckled and placed her rag down on the counter. "So, you guys off somewhere? Don't you get lost now."

"Just to the woods."

"The woods? Oh, sure. My daughter going off into unknown woods with a strange man. What could possibly go wrong?" She grinned widely. Of course, she knew Kurt was on the level, but she still wanted to tease.

Rachel gritted her teeth and released her grip on Kurt, brushed herself down and cleared her throat. "Anything is good, I'm not fussy. Take what you think will be good."

"Yes. She's not fussy."

"MOTHER!"

Kurt blinked as he listened to the mother-daughter duo interact. 

He couldnt help but grin as he listened. They were quite the pair when they were together. Seemed it never was a dull moment with those two together.

"Salami sandwiches it is." he grinned as he pulled out the already made sandwiches and shoved them into a sack along with some napkins, a bag of chips and some sodas.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he turned to look at her. He planned to teleport them to the edge of the back yard where the forest started. There was a foot path he planned to take her down. He couldnt wait to show her how beautiful the property was.  
Julia almost bust a gasket when Kurt announced they'd be having salami sandwiches and she had to stifle her giggles with her head turned away. "You two have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Rachel glared at her mother, but looked back to Kurt and latched onto him ready for teleportation. "Yeah, let us be off. Take me away from here before I sink through the floor."

Julia grinned at Monty and began to wipe down the surfaces again. It was always fun meddling.

He grinned as he held her close and BAMF they were at the edge of the woods.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, it was a beautifully warm day, but it wasnt too hot. He grinned as he innocently took her by the hand and led her down the trail. "I have zhe perfect place in mind to hve zhe picnic. You are going to love it." he grinned as he walked with herb not really realizing he still had ahold of her hand. 

Kurt was dressed simply. Black shirt, jeans. It was perfect for a day like today. He wouldnt get too hot, but it would keep any unwanted prickers from getting his legs should they encounter any.

As soon as they were there and he was leading her by the hand, she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was beautiful. Amazing. Breathtaking. And not a single threat in sight. Well, perhaps a few nasty insects, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She she walked, the trees seemed to get denser, but the sun still beamed through them in a magical way. She hadn't even noticed that he still had hold of her hand, she just felt very comfortable and content. "Lead the way."

He was so happy that she was enjoying herself already cause she hadnt seen anything yet.  
"Vhen i first came to live here i spent a lot of time in zhese woods. It took a long time for me to be able to trust people again. A not so nice man really made it hard for me to trust anyvon." he said as he sort of drifted into his own mind for a moment. "But zhat is hopefully all behind me." he smiled back at her. "I try to live in zhe now." he said as he walked with her. He was in no hurry. They had all day after all. He just wanted to enjoy this time with her.

"Wow... I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. Human beings and others of our kind can be so... Heartless." She looked to him and offered a sympathetic gaze. "You deserve so much more. You're such a nice guy!"

It was clear why some humans would treat him so badly. the way he looked... like a demon. A devil. The classic archetype, only blue. But their own kind? She hoped he wasn't treated so badly by them as she had.

The scenery was getting even more beautiful the longer they walked and she was feeling excitement well up within her.

He gave her a sad smile and continued to walk in silence until they came upon a clearing. The sound of rushing water hit his ears as the river appeared.

"I figured ve could eat lunch here?" he suggested as he finally realized he still was holding her hand and let it go. He felt his face heat up as he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I... You could have taken your hand avay any time you know." he stated as he walked forwards into the little clearing. The grass was thick and green, the water was a crisp blue... It was gorgeous. Perfect place for a picnic.

She was almost as startled as he seemed. "N-No, I... To tell the truth, I hadn't actually noticed. I guess I was just comfortable?"

The scenery was breathtaking and she stood for a moment before jumping up and taking off to get a better view of the river from above the tree line. "WOW!" She slowly flapped to lower herself back to the ground and happily joined him again.

"What an amazing spot, you sure have great taste! First the roof, now this?"

She watched the river, almost mesmerized by the way the water bubbled and weaved, the blue hue casting a gorgeous tuquoise light on the surrounding rocks and plantlife.

She sank to her knees, before settling properly on her rear end.

He grinned as he watched her fly. It was actually a beautiful sight to behold. As she sat down, he sat across her and pulled out their food. 

"I came here quite often. It helped me to relax and let go of zhe past. I had hoped zhat it vould help you as well." he said as he handed her a sandwich and a soda before retrieving his own and taking a bite. Sure he had just eaten breakfast a couple hours before, but teleporting really did burn a lot of calories. He had to keep up. He found out the hard way when he was younger what happened when he didnt.

She took the items and nodded. "I hope so too. This can be our place... I mean" She almost choked on her own spit. "To relax and unwind and get away from everything. To just be us."

She fell slient as she cracked open her drink and listened to the river. The sound was beautiful and it wasn't harsh enough to drown out the wildlife and insects. In the distance she could hear a bird call, crickets chirping in the undergrowth. 

"That is, of course, if you don't mind me joining you. Just say if you want it to be just you. I'll totally understand."

She sipped her drink, closed her eyes and listened.

He grinned after he swallowed his bite of sandwich.

"I vould not have invited you if i did not vant you to join me." he reassured before he took another bite, then cracked open his own pop and took a swig. It was still cold and it tasted amazing with his sandwich.

"Ve vill call zhis place our own zhen." he grinned before he looked over towards the river where a fish had jumped out of the water. 

As he finished up his food, he tossed the trash into the bag he had brought it all in and stood and pulled his shirt off as he kicked off his shoes and walkef towards the river as he undid his pants.

"You .... You coming?" he grinned back at her.

She opened her eyes as she sipped her drink and reached to bite from her sandwich just as he kicked off his shoes. A brow raised as she chewed, but when he went for his button on his trousers her eyes widened.

"Wh... What? Me? In..." 

She didn't know if she dared. She was not an amazing swimmer, but she supposed she could give a little dip a try.

She got to her feet, left the food and drink on a small log to one side, kicked off her shoes and padded over, her fingers battling with her trousers. She slipped them off, then her top, awkwardly yanking as it got caught on her wings.

"OK... Ready!"

She dipped in a toe, only to let out a shriek, then put it back in with a louder and longer shriek as her leg went in the water.

"Fucking hell!"

He was tempted to cross himself over her cursing like that again, but since he was now wading into the water he couldn't. He would have to do it later... Instead, he let out a hearty laugh.

"It isnt zhat cold. I dont know vhat you are yelling about." he teased as he suddenly dove under the water and came back up, grinning at her. He had to ignore the fact that she was now in her.... Unmentionables... But he rationed that it would be no different to see her in a bikini. Regardless, he was thankful that the water was definitely a bit on the cooler side. "Just jump in. It is easier if you do not think about it."

"It's not that cold!?" She could only assume the heat of the sun had warmed her up, or that his blood ran much colder, because she was freezing and she only had a leg in!

She psyched herself up by blowing air in and out of her mouth, before finally jumping in, only to surface with a loud and gasping inhalation of air.

"OHHHH ohhh OK. It's getting easier now. OK." Her wings were flat against the water's surface and she looked like a drowned rat, but she was enjoying herself.

As she moved closer, her wings did a half flap in the water, the wet and soggy feathers making a slapping sound as she went. It was much more awkward to swim with wings than a lot of people probably assumed.

"You big meanie! Tricking me into cold water!"

Kurt laughed hard as he watched her resurface. He threw his hands up in his own defence.

"Hey got you in zhe water didnt it?" he grinned as he swam circles around her. It definitely was a sight to see. Her wings floated around her in a nearly comical manner. It reminded him of an owl he had seen once trying to bathe in the river. Little wings outstretched as it swam around.

"Here. Let me varm you up." he teased as he pulled her in close. Her body was so warm against his. His heart raced as he held her. Laughing as her feathers clung to his blue skin.

She let out a shriek as she felt him grab hold of her and she squirmed in his grasp as she laughed loudly, almost taking water in as she did so. He did feel warm against her, surprisingly so. His skin was slightly furry... fuzzy, despite the scars and it almost tickled.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna drown." She moved her wings so that they were around him, but slightly outstretched behind his body so that she was still buoyant. "You absolute sneak!" She took a mouthful of water and shot a stream of it towards his face, hoping to get him back.

He laughed as he pulled her deeper into the middle where it was nearly too deep to touch, but not enough of a current to sweep them away.

"Vhat vas zhat? I am a sneak?" He teased as he held her close and watched her expressions.

This was honestly the most fun he had in a very long time. He needed this. Needed someone to just be himself with, without any reprecussions. Someone to laugh with. Someone to be able to talk to. He had only known her a good 24 hours, but he already felt so comfortable with her. It felt like he'd known her his whole life.

"Absolute sneak! Mmhmm! Scoundrel!" She pouted at him as she held on for dear life, the riverbed vanishing from under her feet. She felt herself start to slip and grasped on tighter, only to misplace her footing and dunk right under, coming back up for air with another loud gasp.

"Woah! That was close." She grinned widely at him. "I am SO rubbish at swimming, it's not even funny." One of her feathers became detached and floated by as if to emphasize her point.

He couldnt help but laugh as she went under and he grabbed her and pulled her even closer to him. 

"Dont vorry. I vill not let anyzhing happen to you. Ever." He gently rested his forehead against hers. He wasnt sure why he did it. It just felt... Right. She smelled amazing. Very earthy. Even mixed with the wet feather smell.

As he spoke, she smiled at him kindly. He sounded so noble, so sweet. To say such things to her afater only knowing her a short time... Yes. She'd found a true friend. As soon as his forehead was against hers she suddenly felt very safe and she closed her eyes, fully trusting him to keep her above water.

Her wings stretched out to keep them both afloat as much as possible as the water rippled and flowed past them.

"Well..." She finally spoke and broke the silence. "Thank you. You don't know how nice it is to hear words like that after a lifetime of harsh ones. I... Well... Likewise! I hve your back."

He grinned and kissed her forehead before he moved them to the more shallow part of the river and let her go before he sank under to cool himself off a bit. He suddenly felt quite warm.

"So..." he started as he looked at her. He didnt feel awkward, but he felt like he needed to say something. Anything. "Still cold?" he grinned.

As soon as her feet found the riverbed again, she opened her eyes and let out her breath. She hadn't even realised she'd been holding it, but apparently she had. The forehead kiss was very unexpected, but not at all unpleasant. In fact... It felt very nice. Sweet. Not awkward.

"I, er... No, I'm good now. Very warm, thank you. What about you? Do I have to return fire and almost drown you now?" Her lips curved into a sly sort of smirk as she waded out and sat on the riverbank to watch him, ringing out her hair. Her bra was done for and squelched when she prodded it, but it was to be expected.

He smirked as he watched her.

"I suppose it vould only be fair, no?" He swam around a little more. He really did enjoy swimming. It usually managed to wash away his cares. "But zhen who vould take you on zhese fun walks?" Slowly, he swam to the bank and stood, tail swaying behind him as he rung out his boxers, then shook his head as though that would magically dry his hair.

As he shook his hair, Rachel got splashed with droplets of water. "Ahhh you're getting me wetter!" She held up her hands to try and stop the droplets soaking her again and poked out her tongue. "I don't know. Maybe I should as the big metal guy. See if he sinks like a stone."

She stood up, spread her legs apart so she was firmly planted in the ground and shook her wings as violently as she could to dry them off. Hopefully he got a good soaking in return.

He laughed as he was sprayed with returned fire and he swatted his hands around as though that would help ward off the wet projectiles.

"Actually he does sink. Ve have tested it out." Kurt moved to land, grabbed his jeans and pulled them back on. It was a bit uncomfortable with wet boxers, but he had every intention of teleporting them back to their rooms instead of having them walk the whole way back. 

"Zhank you. For coming out vith me." He pulled his shirt on and headed for their make-shift picnic area so he could grab anything that didn't belong out there.

She wandered over to her trousers and grabbed them off the ground. "No problem, Blue. Though it's me who should be thanking you. I'm the new person, after all."

She found her top and wandered back to where she'd left her food and drink and plopped down onto the ground, her wet underwear squishing as she did. She pulled on her trousers one leg at a time, before the struggle of the top began. Eventually, she got it on over wet wings and sat looking like a drowned rat, her bra's wetness soaking through her top.

"We need to do this again before summer ends, that's for sure. Even if I almost died."

She reached for the rest of her sandwhich, chewed on it and chased it with some of the soda.

"I fully agree. Several more times." he grinned before he finished off his own soda and tossed it in the bag. "I zhink zhis is the beginnink of a beautiful friendship." He stood and stretched, his tail swishing around behind him ready to head back.

She chewed on the rest of her sandwich, finished her drink and stood up, giving her wings one last shake off. "Definitely. For both. I feel very comfortable around you, which is a huge deal for me." She moved over and gave him a very soggy hug, before pulling back a little. "Did you say you were going to teleport us back to the rooms? I think I have an extra towel in my room if you wanted to chill a bit more."

She gritted her teeth. "Unless, you think that's... Inappropriate?"

He returned the hug before he grabbed the bag and pulled her back into another tight hug and teleported them back to her room. Once there, however, he didnt quite want to let her go. No. He wanted the hug to last a little longer. 

Maybe it was a high from finally having a true friend, maybe it was something else, but Kurt did something then that even took him off guard. He took her by the chin and placed a light kiss against her lips. He lingered a moment before he finally got ahold of himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done and he pulled away quickly.

"Mein God I am so sorry! I did not mean to... I just... I dont..." He didnt know what to say. He wanted nothing more than to poof away and hide under a rock but he resisted.

Rachel was laughing from the unmistakeable woozy feeling his teleportatin gave her and she hadn't really registered the fact he was holding onto her even tighter. As soon as his lips were on hers, though, she froze. She had no idea what to even think, her brain froze on the spot.

When he pulled away and apologised, she exhaled. "N-No! I, er... Don't mention it! It's probably the sun, or, er... Too much river water in the lungs? I bet theres some funny amoebas in there. Makes you do crazy things, huh? Yeah!" 

She smiled, but it was almost a cringe. She had no idea what to say to diffuse the tension. It was not as if it was bad. It felt nice, sweet. But, surely he didn't mean it. He had clearly gotten caught up in the moment. And judging by his earlier actions, clearly he was just a flirty being when able to be himself.

River water? Amoebas? Yeah even he wasnt buying that one. Oh how could he be so dumb? How could he go and ruin a friendship like this all because he couldnt control his damn emotions? What on earth was he thinking? Well... He wasnt! 

"I hope i did not offend! I mean not zhat I vouldnt vant to kiss you... You are very kissable! I just- i am making zhis vorse arent I..." He really needed to learn how to quit while he was ahead.

"No! No... Absolutely not. No. I mean... Like I said, the sun was hot, we had fun and we just, uh..."

She didn't know what she was saying. What had actually happened. Had he kissed her out of some mutual respect? A platonic sort of way? Affectionate, but not... Romantic? Or was he... Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Surely not. That would be ridiculous after such a short amount of time.

"Oh! Oh look! There's my extra towel! H-Here!" She reached down to the bed and grabbed the towel, suddenly dumping it over his had and ruffling him up like she was drying a dog after a bath. "Let's get you n-nice and dry, yes? Mmm."

He let her ruffle him up a bit before he took ahold of her arms and pulled the towel from his head. She was making him a bit dizzy. He shook his head before he looked at her. "Listen. I am sorry I just...." 

Oh what the hell. What more damage could he do? He might as well just... He crashed his lips against hers once more as he pushed her back against the wall behind her. If he was gonna fuck up, he might as well go all out, right? His eyes were shut tight as he held her arms against the wall on either sides of her head. He hoped it was not too awkward of a position for her with her wings and all, but he figured she would give him a sign if it was.

Her body collided with the wall, her wings low and outstretched against the panelling. He had knocked the wind clean out of her and she was struggling to catch her breath, sucking air through her nose as her fingers grasped for his damp top. 

His body began to relax as he pressed his lips a little harder against hers.

Rachel's eyes stayed on him the entire time, trying to figure out if he actually meant to do it. Or was it all a big mistake? Was he going to pull away and apologise again? Would that be a bad thing? They were friends. Fresh friends. Would actually allowing herself to enjoy the kiss ruin that?

She didn't know. But she daren't bring herself to reciprocate until she found out. She waited for him to move his lips from hers so she could speak. If she could, her brain felt like mush.

As soon as he felt her lack of movement, he pulled away, his eyes half lidded, his breath a bit labored as he leaned his head against hers. He was battling himself internally. There was no way he could feel so strongly for a woman he just met. He should not have been doing this. This was... Wrong. In so many ways... And yet it felt so right. She... She felt so right.

"Vhat is it, mein fraulein... Talk to me."

"I..." The way he spoke to her sent shivered rolling up her spine. He'd never spoken to her with that tone before. "I'm scared."

She had to be honest. He was her friend. Friends were honest with each other, they communicated, right? That's what people always told her.

But, the way he smelled and the sound of his breathing... No, she needed to speak, to ask him. She didn't want any mistakes to be made that would ruin what they had.

"I'm scared because you... Might not want to do this."

He slipped a thick digit beneath her chin and brought her face up to where he could stare into her eyes. He was scared shitless. He wanted to run away and pretend this never happened but at the same time....

"I... I vant vhat you vant. No pressure. But... I have not felt zhese feeling in a long time... I can just... Be myself around you." He gently leaned his forehead against hers. And he was being truthful. He had not felt this way since.... Well since far before he got caught up in Striker's mess... But he would not pressure her. Friends... Or something more... He was there for her.

She sucked air through her teeth. What was she thinking? What was she doing? What would her mother say? No... Scratch that, she knew she wouldn't really give a shit. What would the PROFESSOR say? She'd only just got there and already someone was smooching her? She'd joked it'd be her mother doing that, not her!

"What... About your beliefs? Isn't this not dangerous for you?"

She squirmed against him, the feeling of his body pressed so tightly against her felt so pleasant.

"You are right. Sex before marriage is a sin, but i am not asking you for sex, am I?" He stared into her eyes. No. He did not want her for sex. He wanted her for who she was. He wanted her mind. He wanted her soul. He needed her. He couldnt explain the attraction he had for her and so fast. There was no way his God would just hand him this beautiful creature with ill intent? No. Not his God. This was a sign.

As soon as the 'S' word came from his mouth, she had to cross her legs. "Y... Yes, that. Uh... Well... What is it that you w-want of me then? I mean, I like what we are doing now. This is nice."

She finally moved her arms around his neck, but cautiously so. "Very nice." Her hands moved from his shoulders up the back of his neck to the back of his head.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt her hands on the back of his head. Inside there was a bit of turmoil over what was transpiring. He said he did not want her for and that there would be no sex, but at the same time his nethers were alive and well. The way her fingers felt... He couldnt answer her as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once more. He had to... He needed it. He leaned down to wrap his arms around her torso so that he could pick her up to be more on his level as he kissed her.

As he pulled her upwards and even closer, she finally pushed back into the kiss. Maybe he did mean it? What if he did? Did that mean that... No, she had to stop thinking.

She put her weight against him and wrapped a legg around his as her fingers danced through his hair. The pace seemed faster than before. A little. Her stomach felt funny, what was that? Was that normal? No, she was thinking again.

A small moan escaped her lips and she inhaled sharply through her nose.

He had her pinned against the wall, to help hold her up as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He licked her lips, asking for permission as he rest a hand on her neck while the other went to the back of her head. He was not thinking. At all. He had a hold of his hormones, he was not some love sick teenager after all, right? His mind screamed how it was too soon. How he should have waited. But his entire body screamed at him and for different reasons. 

His lower half was screaming in quite the opposite way to his brain as he unconsciously applied a bit of pressure between their hips.

Her legs curled around his waist as the force of him pushing against her kept her in place. As soon as his hips rubbed against hers, it was as though fireworks were exploding in her belly. No, not her belly, lower...

She pulled her head to the side and took a breath. She felt like she was suffocating, but not in a bad way. He'd stolen her breath entirely. Another moan left her lips, this time louder now that his lips weren't stifling the sound.

"Oh shit."

Kurt pulled back a bit, kissing at her neck as he grinned, the cursing only seemed to intensify the fire in his veins in such a strange way. "Vhat is it mein fraulein? I am not hurting you am I?" He was not sure if perhaps he had her pinned too tight or if he had somehow had too tight of a grip. 

He needed to let her go. He needed to get ahold of himself... Yet he made no attempt to stop. He could go no further of course... But he did not want to stop. At all. He had missed this. Feeling wanted. Reciprocation. The feeling of needing the touch of another.... He couldnt let her go if he tried. Not now not ever.

"N-No. I'm OK, I just..." Her face felt as if it was on fire and she felt herself moving her hips against him.

"I've never actually had any experience with this sort of thing. I mean, people have tried, but I've never..." Her eyes darted around awkwardly. "Reciprocated."

One of her hands slipped from the back of his head, down his neck and over his shoulder to his chest where she rubbed at the damp fabric.

She had never ... Reciprocated? So did that mean... He was.... But how?

"I... I know I might be a bit old for you... But i vant to try ... I can not explain vhat i feel vhen i am vith you. It is like the Good Lord made you specifically for me." He pulled her in for a tight hug, pushing gently against the wall so her legs tightened around him. "If you vant to go back to the ways zhing were ten minutes ago, vell i can handle zhat too. It is up to you..." 

His words sounded strong, but he made no attempt to let her go. He meant every word. It was as thougjh God had sent his angel down to help ease the burden that came with... What he was. He felt that in his very core.

She clung to him, her face resting against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. His scent invading her senses. "No. I don't think I want to go back... But..." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I should probably be honest with you. I'm... I'm not 26. I just go with the age I look and use that." She swallowed somewhat loudly. What if she was now messing it up? But it had to be done. "I was born a long time ago. The late 1800's... Our lifespan is different to humans and a lot of mutants. You are not too old for me. In fact, I'm not scared I'm too old for you. I understand if... If you feel weird now. We can go back to being friends."

As she said she was not really 26, his stomach dropped. Was she younger? Was he creeping an underaged child? These were the thoughts that raced through his head as he leaned back to look at her. 

As she revealed her true age, he blinked at her. Wait... She was... Nearly 100? 

Kurt couldnt help the sigh of relief that came as she revealed she was much older.

"Oh vhat a relief. I zhought you vere going to tell me zhat you are under aged." He almost felt like laughing, the relief was so huge.

But... Wait so... She was okay with...?

"I... Do not vant to be just friends..." He stated his words plainly and he dove in for another kiss. This one was a bit more deep, passion filled, but simple. He made sure to pour his every emotion into that one kiss to emphasize his decision.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kurt jumped back, nearly dropping his Angel. "Ah!" Rachel inwardly panicked and almost squeaked in shock. If anyone saw how they were...

After Kurt made sure she was safely on the ground, he disappeared, reappearing in his own room. What just happened? His head was spinning but in a most wonderful way. Were they...? He let out a sigh as he stripped. He would need a shower to get the river smell off his skin. 

"Rachel? Professor Xavier wanted me to come get you. He wanted to discuss your schedule?" On the other side of the door stood Storm. She had seen the young woman leave for the woods with Kurt a few hours prior from her office window, so when the Professor asked her to go get the young woman, she was a bit skeptical.

Rachel opened the door, but the room was still thick with sulphur.

"Oh! Hello there! He wants to see me? OK. I'm, uh... I bit soggy, but I can come r... I mean, I can follow you right now if need be!"

Outside, Storm smiled to Rachel. "No you go ahead and change. I can wait." she said kindly as she waved her off. "I am sure the professor is in no hurry. Did Kurt just teleport you two back? I can smell his sulfur." She let out an innocent chuckle as she waved her hand about. It was not a terrible smell and she was practically used to it by now, but it was still distinctly his teleporting scent.

Rachel almost dropped clean out of her skin when she asked and she nodded frantically. "Mmhmm! Yes! Um... He did." She had to recover. She couldn't appear so defensive, or she'd know something was off. "I'm letting him teleport me to get used to it just in case we need it in future. It really made me woozy first time."

Ororo nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. It made me nauseous the first couple times... But you will get used to it. I actually am jealous I cant teleport myself. It seems so much more convenient." she smiled at the young woman. "Well i will be out here when you finish dressing and i will take you to the professor." she explained before she turned as the elevator dinged open and another young woman, a regenorator by the name of charlotte, greeted her with a nod before going into her room.

"Right... Right! I'll be right out!" She shut the door and all that could be heard from the other side was her battling with the clothing. First the wet stuff, then the dry stuff. She would have to shower later on. She probably smelled of river water, but it would have to do. She didn't want to keep the man waiting. She was his guest, after all.

Once she was done, she moved out of her room looking rather disheveled. She locked the door and grinned awkwardly. "OK, after you!"

Storm raised a brow at the young woman.

"Are you... Are you okay? You seem a little tense?" She began making her way to the elevator. "No one has hurt you have they? No one has made any rude comments? Because we have a zero tolerance for such behavior." she stated matter of factly as she walked up to the elevator and pushed the down button. She had hoped that was not the case, after all it was such a rare occurance around there. Kids were still kids after all... She just hoped it wasnt an adult. She would be very disappointed.

"No, absolutely not! I guess, uh... I guess it's after effects of teleporting?" Good call, Rach, good call. She waited and fidgeted with her messy wings and as soon as the door opened she stepped in. "How was your day anyway?" She needed to try and get the focus off how she was acting.

Well she supposed that did make sense. The teleporting did affect everyone differently. Heck some could teleport with Kurt with zero side affects. 

"Oh, my day was well, thank you. My classes were actually easy to manage today. Everyone is excided for the weekend, I think." she said as the elevator doors opened and she walked into the lift, pushing the "1" button before looking to Rachel. "How are you adjusting? Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

"No, everything is very pleasant, thank you. Kurt has been making an effort to make me feel welcome and has been showing me around and..." Damn it, she wanted to avoid the subject of him and here she was talking about him again. "Anyway, it'll be good to get my schedule. I don't like feeling like I'm taking things for free."

As the elevator moved, she tucked her wings as tight to her back as she could and waited for the doors to open. When they did, she stepped out into the hallway and smiled at the woman, waiting for her to lead the way.

It was then that she noticed a scratch on her arm.

"Oh! How did you manage to do that?"

Storm was glad she was getting on so well with Kurt. The guy needed to make new friends. He had been sulking around the mansion lately, even if he would not admit it. She could see it in his eyes. He was lonely.

"Huh?" she looked down at her arm and noticed the red mark. "Oh! Who knows. We took the kids into the simulation chamber today. Could be anything." she waved it off as though it were nothing as they continued to walk towards the professor's office. "Honestly it happens so often anymore that i dont even notice."

"Well then... Allow me to help. You can be my first patient!" 

She beamed happily at the woman as they walked and she stopped and held out her hand so she could have a look at the scratch. It was obviously nothing serious, but she would help regardless. It was what she was supposed to do, after all. Scratch, fracture, hell, even loss of limb and it was her duty. 

"I can sort it for you. That way you won't have any risk of getting anything nasty in it."

Ororo smiled as she stopped and held out her arm for the young woman. 

"Sure. By all means." she gave her a kind smile as she watched the woman. This would be good for her to see the young woman's powers first hand anyways. She was actually excited that she would get to be her first patient.  
As she held onto her arm with one hand, she examined the scratch and placed her free hand on top of it.

"This might feel tingly. Or sore. It's different for everyone, I'm told."

Her hand heated up and she allowed her ability to do it's job. She manipulated the cells in her arm to first stop any inflammation, remove any bacteria and immune response and then heal over. When she took her hand away, the scratch was gone and she smiled happily to Ororo.

"There! Scratches are the easiest!"

It felt so warm. It was an odd sensation that was not as all unpleasant as she felt her skin shifting a bit. "Wow. That's one heck of an ability you have there." she grinned as she pulled her arm away to examine it. It was like nothing had happened. "I have a feeling you will fit in just fine. You will probably be working with Hank. He runs the labs. He is quite intelligent." She came to a stop in front of Xavier's office and she knocked. A "come in" came from the other side and she opened the door to reveal Charles and Hank sitting across from his desk.

"Ah! Speak of the devil! Hank, this is Rachel." Ororo introduced. Hank smiled as he stood and moved to shake her hand.  
"Ah! I have heard much about you! Cell munipulation isnt it?" he greeted with a large grin.

Rachel flailed a little as she came face to face with a very large...blue.. Man. "Oh! Um, how do you do?" She held out her hand to shake and attempted to clean up her messy hair with her other hand as best as she could. "Sorry, I'm not really looking my best right now. I need a shower. I was in the river not long ago."

She realised how weird that must have sounded, so paused and nodded. "Yes, cell manipulation."

He gave her a warm smile as he took his hand back.  
"Quite alright. Dont worry. I hear we will be getting to know one anothrt well enough." he turned to the professor who smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Rachel, Hank has been temporarily running the labs while we search for another..." his voice trailef off. The loss of Jean was still fresh to him and to the others and it still stung to think about. 

"It seems we will be colleagues for a while." he grinned and Ororo smiled as she backef out and shut the door to give them their privacy.

"Would that be okay with you, Rachel?" Charles asked as he fixed the papers on his desk and pushed them forwards for her. "This is your schedule. Obviously i will ask that you remain on call for large emergencies, if that would be okay?" he asked as he watched her expressions.

"Oh, no. Sure that will be fine! I... Hope that I do well."

She looked down at the schedule and read the dates and times, before picking it up and folding it. She put it in her pocket and smiled. "I'll pin it to my notice board in my room when I get back and study the heck out of it!"

Her smile, though awkward, was genuine. It seemed as though the rota was fair. Not too harsh, but also not too lax. It was a good fit.

"Emergencies? Oh, sure. Do you get many of those?"

Hank was impressed with her enthusiasm. "Not really. We have a pretty decent track record around here for being accident free, but accidents do happen..." He was, of course, referring to when the X-Men are sent out. Who knew what sort of scrapes and cuts they would return with.

"You can start tomorrow if you feel comfortable. Hank can give you a tour of the labs if he has a couple minutes?" Charles suggested and Hank nodded.

"Of course."

"Mmm! Definitely! If that's what you'd like." Rachel looked up to Hank and gestured for him to lead the way, nodding a thank you to the Professor.

Labs. That sounded very important indeed and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous. What if she couldn't measure up? What if she was mediocre and failed everyone?

"Do not worry, Rachel. It is not as intimidating once you get in there." Charles reassured as he gave her a kind smile. "In a week you wont even think twice about it." Hank smiled as he gestured for her to follow him. "Charles. I will get back to you about... What we were talking about." He gave him a wink before leading the young woman out and towards the labs.

"The professor tells me you have been on the run for a long time now. I am haopy you have found the mansion. These are good people." he said as he nodded to a student passing by.

She nodded as she attempted to keep up with his long strides. "Yes, everyone has been very nice so far. They are all so fascinating too!"

The variety of abilities was as diverse as a rainbow. Wherever she looked there was something new and exciting.

"What about you? You're spectacular to look at."

He couldnt help the laugh that erupted from deep within. "Well I must say that is the first anyone has ever referred to my appearance as...spectacular. Thank you for that." He opened the glass door to the lab and allowed her to enter first. She didnt know it but she had just made his day.

"This is the medical lab. Dont let it overwhelm you. You won't use most of these machines. Basically you will get full access to whatever it is you need, and after each incident you will have to type up a report. You will be given a tablet to record all of the data on. Professor Xavier has all of the finest technology money can buy." 

She looked around the room in awe. It was so clean, so sterile and safe. She looked up to Hank with a deer in headlights sort of expression. "Oh wow. You guys have such a great set up."

As he mentioned things she'd need, she looked back at the equipment. "All I really need is, uh... Sterile wipes. Just to clean off things and some hand wash for myself. Injuries I can just use my hands you see. I don't need anything like stitching equipment and the like. So just things to clean with." Records weren't an issue. "I can fill out reports no problem. I can do that after each patient so it's fresh in my mind."

He nodded. It made sense. "You have access to all the student files to help you get used to each of our frequent fliers. You will get to know them very quick." He offered a wink. He had no doubt she would do just fine. She had to admit, she was excited. To be needed again was... Well, she couldn't even describe it. It was a huge difference to be wanted and shunned and hunted. She smiled happily up at the furry ball of blue and gave him a thumbs up. "You just let me at it. I'll get stuck in! Get my teeth into it! Grr!" She clenched her teeth and gestured as if her fingers were claws, her wings raising high above her head as if to make herself look bigger.


End file.
